


Five Times Ian Made Reggie Blush

by helsinkibaby



Category: Fame (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Reggie never used to blush.
Relationships: Reggie Higgins/Ian Ware





	Five Times Ian Made Reggie Blush

**Author's Note:**

> For the LiveJournal writer’s choice “blush” challenge

Reggie never used to blush much, but it seems that since she met Ian, she’s done little else.

>*<*>*<

It started the very first time she saw him in the office, trying valiantly to get his schedule from Mrs Berg. He wasn’t to know that she occasionally had trouble with New York accents; Cockney was completely beyond her.

Reggie, like the other students paying attention, had tried hard to stifle her giggles, but when Ian turned to go, it got easier.

Because he shot a glance her way, looked her up and down before giving her that smirk that was to become so familiar and swaggering away.

Her cheeks had flushed and she hoped no-one noticed, but everyone did.

>*<*>*<

She calls him before she can chicken out, lifts the sheet music and tells him that she wrote lyrics for his ditty. She’s half afraid he’ll make fun of her, but he simply goes to the music room with her, takes up his guitar and plays along to her piano.

She blushes as she sings, because this song is her, is them, and how she feels is surely written all over her face.

She tries to deflect. “That was hokey.” 

“Utter tripe.”

“Hopelessly sentimental.” 

“Thoroughly disgusting.” Ian sniffs. 

They might agree, but they still play it again, and Reggie’s sure she could send the rest of her life doing this.

>*<*>*<

Reggie’s long since come to the conclusion that no matter how many people know she likes Ian, he is completely oblivious. They’re friends, they’re going to stay that way, and she lies to herself that that’s ok with her.

So she’s surprised when he comes up to her on the street, thrusts a rose into her hand.

“Just a little token,” he tells her with a shrug and sheepish smile before he kisses her cheek and vanishes as quickly as he came.

A thorn pricks her finger, the red the same colour as her cheeks, but she can’t stop smiling.

>*<*>*<

Even though Reggie’s been known to roll her eyes at the mention of prom, when the night rolls around, she reverts to every stereotype there is. Her dress is long, her heels are high, even her hair is battered down into elegant submission.

Ian picks her up – for once, she insisted on that – and when she sweeps into the room in a grand entrance, his jaw drops.

“Reg, you look…” She’s expecting a joke; instead she gets, “Bloody amazing!”

Dad’s on hand to capture her blush on camera, and for a long time that’s her favourite ever picture of herself.

>*<*>*<

Reggie stands in the wings at another sold-out show, thinks how proud she is tonight, so glad she joined Ian on this leg of the tour.

She knows the set list by now, so when Ian invites her out on stage, she’s too shocked to do anything but go. He introduces her to the crowd before directing her to a stool, then sings her the most beautiful love song she’s ever heard.

Her cheeks are scarlet even before the end, when he drops to one knee in front of her and she feels like she’s dreaming a dream come true.

>*<*>*<

Reggie never used to blush much, but it seems that since she met Ian, she’s done little else.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  



End file.
